Magic: Mayhem
by Aether Rogue
Summary: After the death of Karona and Kamhal, strange things begin to happen. The mirari is still safe, but something is brooding within the patriarch's reign...PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

AN-I do not own Magic: the Gathering in any way, shape, or form.

Chapter 1: Death to Karona…

Karona, False God stood upon a cliffside, watching the minions take apart yet another town. She found glee and enjoyment in watching the destruction. Or, at least, the Phage part of her did. Akroma, on the other hand, was furious. She had willed them apart since the day they joined. But now, it was impossible. She and Phage were now one, forever until death come upon them.

Kamahl had tried and failed to destroy them both, only to cause their fuse. Phage was, in a sense, his sister. Jeska still simmered deep within her soul, but she could not break control. She could thank Braids for that. But now they had become Karona, one who was evil in all thought and deed. And worst of all, it seemed no one, not even the mighty Kamahl, Ixidor, or even the mirari could defeat them.

Fire began to funnel into a cloud, causing Karona to smile even more.

"And just what are _you_ smiling about?" growled a young voice. She turned around to find an oddly dressed young man, who, rather comically, reached no higher than her chest. She laughed openly at him. _Could he really be fool enough to challenge me?_

"Do you know who I am? I am Karona, a god that will bring war and destruction to all of Dominaria!"

The young man just growled all the more, trying to stand another inch taller. He wore armor that seemed to be outdated by hundreds of years. To any normal person, they might have said he was an authentic samari. He even bore two swords, each hilt rising above his head. They were strapped to his back. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you. I'm not the one whose about to be destroyed."

"Destroyed? You, little boy, have no idea who you're talking to. I am a god. You can't defeat me!"

"My swordsmanship and skill surpasses all, even the gods." He pulled his swords out slightly, to gain maximum sword speed. His stance revealed that he had been well trained. All in all, he might have been intimidating to Karona had he been about four feet taller.

"What is your name, foolish boy? I want to make sure Dominaria knows just how incompetent you really are." She examined him thoroughly, noting a particularly long scar in the shape of an "X" under his left cheek.

"My name is Trukero, samari avenger," he said confidently, showing know fear. Karona chuckled. _This runt is a samari? He's a pushover!_

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING? I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" With incredible speed for one so small, Trukero took off towards the false god. Even she was surprised, but ready for the attack. What took her off guard was the speed at which he moved. He seemed like a blur, and he drew his swords with lightning speed. Karona only barely managed to miss the attack. She was slightly puzzled now. He stood up now, a serious look of disgust on his face. _Not even Kamahl moved that fast…who is this Trukero?_

"Tell me," Karona said, both Phage and Akroma honestly curious, "where do you come from?"

"I come from Kamigawa, and after hearing a god of destruction, I decided to come and see for myself. And I don't agree with pointless murder. One such as you deserve to die, god or not." Akroma sensed his vigilance and strength. Phage only sensed his threat to their survival. _But where is this Kamigawa?_

"Well, now, I don't know where this Kamigawa is, but I tell you, samari, you are no longer there. This is Dominaria, and here, I rule the planes."

"Ha! You are pathetic, thinking you are god to all? I tell you, you are nothing. Where I come from, there are many legends. I have come to prove that I am the best, that no one can defeat me." A small army of goblins began climbing over the hill behind Trukero without his notice. Karona smiled, knowing that even he could not handle the goblins under _her_ control.

"You may be stronger than me, little man, but you never as influential." He paused, wondering what she meant by that. Seconds later, he turned around to find a horde of goblins behind him, the breath of death still upon them. He eyed them nervously, and for the first time that day, became nervous for his life. Usually it wasn't an issue, but then again, he usually wasn't faced against a small army either. "Ah, now the child is worried. What will you do, oh mighty Trukero?"

The samari faced Karona, eyeing the goblins behind him. He gripped his katanas tighter, weighing his odds for survival. He turned to Karona, anger in his eyes.

"How long have the goblins been there?"

Karona stopped. _Is he a child, so insolent to believe that I would actually tell him something like that? What kind of question is it anyway?_ She looked at him intently, unable to read his emotion. That is, all she could see in him was anger.

"The goblins were meant to report to me after the pillage. It just so happened that you came to…confront the matter. But now, it is too late for you."

The goblin horde made its way to Trukero, with only one thing in mind. _Kill._

Kamahl was appalled by what he saw. An entire town had been obliterated, smashed to bits. There was nothing left of it, save a few ashes here and there. There weren't even bodies. _They all must have been burned to death. Poor souls…_

The town was overshadowed by a cliff. Kamahl guessed that Karona must have watched the destruction from there. It would be the perfect place for a lookout. Anger and frustration welled up inside of him, but he simply shook his head, unable to do anything now. He was too late to save anyone.

The faint echo of ringing metal reached his ears, and Kamahl began listening intently to find the source. _Perhaps they met resistance…I can still help them!_ He took off in a dead sprint, following the noise of the fighting. It took him around to the base of the cliff, and eventually up a gigantic hill. He could easily see the footprints below his feet. _Goblins…I guess no one is safe from Karona…_

When he reached the top, he stopped. There in plain sight was Karona, but that is not what surprised him. In the midst of the dead goblins stood one lone warrior, and even then, he seemed very unusual. He wore what appeared to be samari armor, wielding two swords. Also, he seemed to be short in stature. _But was he the one who killed all the goblins?_

As if on cue, the warrior turned, giving Kamahl a good, hard look. Karona shifted her gaze also, recognizing the druid. The warrior had a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, having long red hair pulled back loosely in a ponytail. If it weren't for the blood sprayed over his armor and swords, he would have looked very boyish.

"So nice of you to join us, Kamahl. I was wondering when you would show up."

He gave her a quizzical look, not sure how to respond. There was obviously a great battle that had occurred, but why would she attack this…other person? He didn't appear to be harmful at first, but the more he looked, the more he became shocked. He was streaked with blood, and there was no doubt that he alone had defeated the entire horde of goblins.

Trukero inspected Kamahl, looking him up and down. He wore leather garments, and was well built. He stood only inches shorter than Karona, and actually looked much more intimidating, although his eyes revealed him to be somewhat placid. He turned back to Karona.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got a god to kill," he said, almost growling. His adrenaline didn't bother him; his experience had taken over. Kamahl was taken aback that one so young could fight with such demeanor. _He doesn't seem phased at all!_

"Who are you to challenge a god? Do you realize how much power he has?"

"I am aware of a murderous scum standing before me."

Kamahl was taken back even more. This person looked to be barely a young adult. How is it that someone so young could be so strong? Either way, it must be he who destroyed Karona. He was the one who caused the foul being to be created in the first place. He vowed to destroy the false god by any means, even if it meant destroying him. And if this fighter was even stronger than Karona, there might even be a possibility of yet another fusion. It was a chance that he didn't want to take.

"I don't know who you are," he said slowly, "but believe me when I say that you must let me kill off this god." The young man scoffed, Karona chuckled.

"Do you think you actually have a chance, Kamahl? Even this runt won't be able to destroy me."

Trukero growled. "What did you call me?" he said in a dangerous voice. If was possible, they would have seen the anger swirling around him. Karona bent over slightly to mock his shortness.

"I said, you won't be able to beat me, runt."

_Now's my chance!_ Kamahl sprinted toward Karona as fast as he could possibly move with only one intent in mind: destroy. He was upon her in an instant, leaving her no time to react. He gave her nothing short of a beating, bringing blow after blow down upon her. His ferocity surprised Trukero. What was once an in-control druid had turned into an unforgiving beast. His attack was nothing short of pummeling.

Trukero stood slightly shocked, unable to take his eyes off the battle. But then again, it wasn't really that much of a fight. After several blows, Karona lay on the ground with Kamahl charging for his final attack. Forest mana swirled around him like an angry storm. He faced Karona, who remained unbelievably calm.

"Now is the end!" screamed Kamahl, bringing his fist in an explosion of mana. Trukero gasped. Karona had dodged the attack, leaving Kamahl very exposed. There was no time to interfere. The god struck Kamahl in the gut, a fatal blow that threw him to the ground

"You were a fool to believe you could defeat me," she said, staring down at him unemotionally. Trukero stood frozen in his spot, uncharacteristically. Kamahl lay dying on the ground, and there he was doing nothing to avenge his death. _I must avenge the deaths, but why can't I move?_ Karona shifted her gaze towards the samari. It suddenly occurred to Trukero what he must do. He extended his arms, calling forth red and white mana.

He surged forward, no thoughts intruding his concentration. Karona stood shocked as he hit first, and then again for a counterstrike. There was no hesitation between the attacks. He had been brutal but swift.

Karona stood amazed for several seconds, before looking down to find blood gushing from her wounds. Akroma was saddened, and Phage was furious. But it was the end of Karona.

Trukero stood breathing heavily, exhausted from all the fighting he had done. He turned to Kamahl, dying, struggling to breathe. He coughed up blood, telling Trukero that there was internal injuries. Kamahl beckoned him to come closer. The samari knelt down next to him, feeling the mana drain from his body.

"Go…to...the…find…Seton...Ajerha…"

"What? What does that mean?"

Kamahl's struggle ended, his limp body fading into the battlefield.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…Meeting at the Cabal's

Cabal Patriarch sat in his throne, wondering how he was going to obtain the mirari. The interference of Ixidor and Kamahl was not helping his cause. He had summoned numerous adversaries to try and help him. Their services were great, although some he had only called for because of their reputation, while others were only known as rumors.

For example, Jrax, a supposed thief, was rumored to be the best thief in all of Dominaria. He had called him for a…unique mission. Rika, a ninja shinobi, was supposedly in likeness to Phage. If this were even close to being accurate, her talents would be useful.

Along with them, he had summoned two necromancers in hope of raising an army of undead. With such an army, he would be unstoppable. He could have the potential of a never-ending army. Toroque, a slightly portly necromancer, was known for his army of skeletons. He was also known for his unhealthy price for his services. Kane, on the other hand, was more skilled, yet often came close to killing himself when raising larger creatures from the dead.

Another rumored guest was Alucard, prince of the vampires. Although he didn't know exactly where his loyalties lied, he could be a powerful ally. And the worst that could happen was Alucard being neutral in the matter. He wouldn't dare attack the Cabal Patriarch. But an accompaniment of vampires along with the undead…there would be no chance of stopping him.

At last, a mythical man was also invited. Brakken, a swamp warrior who was possessed by a demon, was said to be quite nasty when fighting opponents. It was believed he had never lost a battle to anyone, even the champions from the pits…however, he fought for himself. And it was also rumored that he had a mixed parentage, something that could become quite unhealthy for the patriarch.

A messenger entered the Cabal's throne room, walking the long distance of the dark hall at a brisk pace. He held a single, scribbled message from his protégé, Braids. It read, "The god has fallen. Beware the man with ancient armor. Kamahl has met his doom." He smiled evilly, dismissing the messenger. However, his thoughts soon turned to the second part of the message. "Beware the man with ancient armor." That could only mean one of two things. Either the warrior was old, or he wore armor that looked so outdate that it could only have been stolen from a museum. He turned over the separate possibilities in his mind for several hours, allowing his guests to arrive without disruption.

When the clock struck midnight, the invitees were sitting in their seats at the long table. He instantly noticed Kane and Toroque sitting across the table from each other, eyeing the other guests nervously. It was rather ironic seeing the two. Kane was thin, skimpy, frail, keeping a drink in his hand. Toroque, on the other hand, was sweating slightly, keeping his glass of tonic on the table. Rika sat next to Kane, and had completely surprised Cabal Patriarch. She was small and thin, although her body was well toned, hardened by her long hours of training. She kept a scowl on her face, daring any to challenge her. Braids sat on one end of Toroque, yet on the other sat Brakken. He looked oddly curious. Honestly, the patriarch was surprised he had come.

Alucard sat on one end, by himself, staring at the floor. He kept his arms crossed, motionless. The others seemed to not have noticed him. All save Jrax, the thief. He leaned against the wall, fingering a particularly long knife. Out of all of them, he was the most wary.

"Welcome all," the Cabal said, his voice breaking the silence. Most acknowledged his presence. Alucard continued to stare at the ground. "I imagine you are all wondering why I have sent for you. If you are not aware, that pestering druid, Kamahl, is no longer with us, as is the false god." All eyes were on him now, all were still. Even the vampire prince was looking towards him.

"Can you confirm this?" asked Jrax. He sheathed his knife, his voice filled with suspision.

"I saw it myself," answered Braids. "And I also saw the one who destroyed the god."

"Oh really," said Kane. "And how do we know this wonderful person?"

"We don't," interrupted Cabal Patriarch, "which is a partial reason of why I summoned you all. I am still after the mirari, and will grant you all you're wishes after it is seized. The pestering druid is dead, and my sources tell me there is no one significant left to protect it. With you're help, we can take over Dominaria and restructure it to our liking."

Alucard stood up. "Why should I trust you?" His deep voice split through the air like an elven arrow. The group noticed him for the first time. Some where wary, others, or rather, Toroque, seemed dumbfounded. The patriarch assumed some didn't actually know who he was.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves, as to better clarify who we are."

"I am Alucard, prince of vampires." He only said it once before going back to a motionless position. The others didn't seem to matter to him.

"Rika, ninja shinobi. I come from a land very far from here. I have only heard rumors about this…mirari." The others stared at her, unbelieving or intrigued by her statement.

"Kane, otherwise know as lord of the undead. I'm sure all of you are somewhat aware of my numerous…accomplishments."

"I am the lord of demise," said Toroque. He spoke and appeared confidently for the first time all night. It had taken some time for him to act like himself. Or, at least, what the cabal thought was the true Toroque.

Brakken stood up. "Brakken," he said shortly. He sat back done, saying nothing else. The patriarch frowned. The character seemed to isolate himself from the group, looking indifferently at one another. This might not bode well for the patriarch.

"I am Braids." She needed no other explanation. Jrax stood up to his full height, revealing a built, lanky man who was rather tall.

"I am Jrax, master thief." He leaned back against the wall, keeping his eyes moving. Cabal Patriarch smiled.

"Well, now let's begin. I came here to let you in on my little plan. And I am happy to tell you that there will be no one to stop us, not even the great Urza…"

Far away, in the Krosan forest, Seton bowed his head. The centaur felt his friend's death within the sigh of the trees. He crossed his arms, blocking out all sounds for a moment of silent thought. He never suspected his companion to die. They had gone through much together.

"So what will you do now, Seton?" The centaur opened his eyes and saw a single elf up in the trees. He seemed to be like any other elf, except for the fact that he was alone. Even if he could not hear everything around him, the elf was alone. This was peculiar in the sense that elves traveled together.

Then again, it was a marvel to see such an elf visiting him. "Who are you to visit one such as I? Do you realize who I am?"

The elf smiled and nodded, as if it were treating a child. Seton frowned, scowling at the elf in the rudest way he knew possible. "Well, Seton, I have come to inform of you of things. I give pity for your loss. He was a great fight." Seton scowled even more, if such a thing were possible. He was not in the best of moods. The elf continued, "As you know, the krosan protector is dead. But what you don't know is that Karona is also dead. And it wasn't Kamahl who killed her."

Kamahl stared down the elf, to see if he was telling the truth. He appeared to be trustful. But who would have such strength as to kill off the supposed god? It was very peculiar. But at least Krosa would be safe.

"Oh, and one more thing. This man, who killed Karona. He is coming right this way at this very moment." Seton's eyes widened in amusement as a chuckle rumbled in his throat. He stopped instantly when he found that the elf was being serious.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Who are you to say such things?"

The elf smiled. "I am Ajerha, heir to Kamahl, the Krosan protector." Seton laughed.

"You, the heir of Kamahl? Impossible. You wouldn't even last an instant in the pits."

"Is that so? Well, then, since I've nothing better to do, maybe you could spar with me." Ajerha jumped from the tree, landing on the ground without a sound. For an elf, he was actually a little on the short side, only reaching to Seton's shoulders. He carried no bow, only a long curved blade. Actually, it reached from the top of his back to his knees. It was almost intimidating.

Seton drew his bow and latched it, but decided not to attack. It wasn't necessarily his place to do so. "I have never heard of you before, Ajerha. I do not understand why you make such claims."

"Well, then, allow me to instruct you. I am the lone child in a single line of Eladamari's bloodline. By theory, I am commander over the entire elven nation."

"In theory, yes. Many do not accept my claim, saying Eladamari never had children. Yet here I am to prove them wrong."

"And how do you propose to do that? Any such elf could make that claim."

"But what of the mirari, my dear centaur?" Seton shook his head. Why did everything have to center around the blasted thing? They would be better off destroying it.

"If you don't mind, I must leave. The man I talked of earlier is about to enter the clearing. I advise you don't provoke him. Goodbye, Seton. We'll be seeing each other soon, I guarantee it."

Seton was speechless as a man came walking towards him. He wore what looked to be very old armor. He was very short, but bore a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, a sign from one unlucky battle experience. He strode up to him in a manner that declared him superior to all who were about him. He immediately disgusted Seton.

"Are you the one who is called Seton?" he asked. Seton nodded his head. "Well, I am sorry to say that your friend is dead. He died trying to destroy someone he was not able to. It was I who finished the job for him. But now, I must go. I hear battle calling me."

As suddenly as he came, Trukero left without another word. Seton watched him with curious eyes until he was gone.

Seton gazed around him. Perhaps it would be time for peace. But the fight for survival would never end. He must confront Thriss with such news.


End file.
